Release Thy Soul
by dom666ism
Summary: Going to college is standard, but for Naruto its dull. Until he runs into a brunette beauty that turns his world upside down. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story with lovelychu's OC character that I'm rather fond of named Akiko Suzuki. As most of you know I've used the character (with permission) on my NarutoxAssassin'sCreed crossover Naruto the Eagle Assassin as the main character's love interest. In this story, which is set in our time, the two are modern college students and how one first laid eyes on the other and the relationship conflicts that the two shall go through before realizing their love for another. The title is named after the song "Release My Soul" by Aimee Blackschleger.**

Release Thy Soul

School Initiation

Naruto P.O.V.

"Mom, what is so great about this school?" I sighed. Mom and Dad had been able to get me into the University of Konoha from a recommendation. Not that I was complaining, but I wanted to get in on my own. Hell I got the grade on my aptitude scores to go to any college I wanted. "Because it is a fine school with students you know." She smiled as she drove our SUV (very poor choice since she had occasions of road rage now and then) to the University of Konoha.

"But Ma…" She put her finger up. "Don't argue with me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" She growled. "Yes Ma'am…" I said defeated. Dad gave a small smile apologetically.

"She wins every time, doesn't she?" I asked him. "Every time," He admitted. "Because I let her," He mouthed and received a quick jab from mom. "Hey!" He chuckled.

"You do not _let _me win shit!" She grinned. "Whatever," He smirked and moved in to kiss her as we stopped at a red light. She returned it deeply, making me feel completely sick to my stomach. "Get a room, you two!"

"Y'know what, I rue the day, Naruto, when you have a girlfriend you can be as passionate as me and your father are." She smiled as the drive continued.

"Never had a girlfriend long enough, Mom," I smirked at her. "You just sleep with them; you never gave time to get to know them." She argued.

"That's bull, what about Sakura?" I asked. "I don't like Sakura," She groaned. "She's a fast girl." She wasn't saying it as an opinion but a statement that everyone knew. "Yeah yeah," I said as we pulled into the driveway of the school. As we did, I began to take out my packages from the trunk.

"We'll be up in a few minutes honey." Mom told me and I nodded walking to the dorms.

Akiko's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked down the dorms helping people find their rooms. Everything was so routine, and to make matters worse, every freshman wouldn't stop staring at me. Like they haven't seen a girl in a skirt before.

My roommate, Fu, said I should try to get out and date more, but I just never found the time, and not a single guy in the school caught my attention. I'm more of the "All work and no play." kind of girl. Kinda ran in the family since my parents were the same.

And that's been me; Akiko Suzuki, attractive but boring, as my friends put it. Never really bothered me for as long as she thought until she ran into a new student knocking his box out of his hand. Instinctively, I began to help pick his stuff up. "Sorry wasn't paying any attention.

"Its all right miss-" The man stopped as he looked me with sapphire blue eyes.

_Whoa…_

That was all that ran through my head when I saw a tall, blonde boy walk in front of me. He gave a very charming smile and offered me his hand. Taking it I was soon pulled into very well-muscled arms. "You alright?" He asked in a voice that would fit for a high school student. I just nodded and he let me go, picking up his box. "Well, later." He smiled as he walked into his dorm room.

At first I thought I had been losing my mind and walked slowly, checklist in hand, to the room.

As I looked at him he took off his hoodie and wore a black t-shirt that fit him perfectly. It was obvious that he was lean and muscular aside from his arms which were well muscled. I had guessed he was a fighter, with that kind of body. And he had shoulder length blonde hair that seemed to flow.

I was about to walk out until two adults walked straight into me. "Oh, Jesus!" I shouted startled. "I am so sorry." I said helping pick up their things. "Let me help with your things,"

"Relax miss, its ok-" The woman didn't finish as she looked into my eyes. "Hey, your Sayuri Suzuki's little girl." She smiled at me. "H-how do you know my mother?" I asked her stunned.

"She used to be my roommate when we went to this school." She smiled and it instantly went to confusion. "Why are you in my son's dorm room?"

That was when the fluster decided to come back. "I-I was j-just making sure if your son was accommodated to his liking. Obviously he is so I'll just be leaving." I managed and walked out before more questions were raised.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Who were you talking to mom?" I asked taking my music out. She shrugged. "A daughter of a friend I know. She was in your room and ran into me as she tried to walk out." She told me making me raise a brow.

"I didn't hear anything."

"You would if you weren't blasting that music in your ear." She smirked and nodded outside to where the girl was. I followed her gaze and recognized the girl instantly.

5'4, slim yet attractive, emerald green eyes and flowing brown hair; it was the girl who ran into him before. "What did you say her name was?"

"Akiko Suzuki, and don't try anything with her Naruto Uzumaki. She seems too innocent to know what to do." Mom warned me.

"I won't Ma," I told her and smiled to myself.

_Well… this might be an interesting year._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto

"Uzumaki, you're grades are starting to decline drastically," Mr. Umino lectured to me, but I wasn't really paying attention.

After arriving in KSU, things seemed to go well. I became best friends with my two roommates, Shikamaru and Kiba, and most of our time was spent partying or playing. Aside from that though, academics were great except in Government. I never cared about politics to begin with.

"If you don't straighten up quickly, you're going to fail this semester." Now _that _part registered and he got my full attention. "What?" I asked wide eyed.

"What the hell do you think I've been saying for the last two hours?" He asked me, irritation written all over his face. I looked at him and apologized respectfully.

"Apologies can only get you so far Naruto and right now they cant get you anywhere." He told me and I sighed heavily. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"Well in all honesty, I'd recommend getting a tutor who can help you pass." He told me. I nodded and knew just the person to go to.

"No."

I stared at Shikamaru with a blank. Expression. "The hell do you mean no?!"

"I'm not your bitch, Naruto. And I know if you work with me, you'll be doing nothing except running your mouth." He said as he typed up an essay on his laptop. After a few seconds he had finally looked up at me and gave an apologetic expression. "Look bro, I understand you need help but I cant give it to you."

"Oh, okay…" I sighed defeated and fell onto my bed. I heard Shikamaru make an irritated sigh but didn't try to listen.

"Asshole, if you're hearing me, I can get a friend to tutor." He said and I sat back up. "I'm listening."

"Look for an Akiko Suzuki, and tell her that this is Shikamaru's debt settlement. Trust me, she'll understand."

I didn't know why, but I felt I had heard that name from somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

Akiko

"Honestly Akiko, is there ever a moment where your face is _not _glued to a book?" Mika asked with a sigh. I chuckled at my longtime roommate. "Mika, some of us actually worry about graduating on time." She smiled at me and shook her head.

A minute later we heard a rap on our door, and Mika stood, not bothering to get in pajamas and opened the door. "Hel-" I heard her say and she abruptly went silent.

"Well, helloo," I heard her say in a seducing tone and figured she was talking to a date of hers.

"May I see Akiko?" The guy asked and I felt my heart skip a beat as I recognized the voice.

_No… way…_

Mika looked at me with a pout. "You got a boy at the door who wants to see you." She said to me.

I stood and walked toward her and saw her mouth "wow" at me as she walked to her bed. As I got to the door, I saw who stood and my suspicions were spot on because a tall muscled young blonde stood at it with a charming smile as surprise gleamed in his eyes.

"You're Akiko? I knew I heard that name from somewhere! You're the girl I met my first day here." He chuckled.

"Yes… so what did you need?" I asked trying to hide the interest that was most likely in my eyes. "Well, you see I need a tutor for Government." He said in an embarrassed tone and expression. "My roommate Shikamaru said that I was the settlement for his debt and said you could tutor me?"

I felt my mind go blank. I managed to get Shikamaru with his right now girlfriend Temari, who was a good friend of mine. The two appeared not to like each other, when they had first met but it turned that wasn't the case. Shikamaru came to me for advice and I told him what Temari liked and it worked. I told him afterwards that he owed me one. But _this _wasn't what I meant, so I don't know if this was a blessing or a dreadful curse.

"Oh… you're having trouble?" I asked him and he nodded. "Can you… help?" He asked.

It was hard for me to focus on his eyes as I kept glancing at everything below the neck… "Y-yeah, I think I can."

His whole expression went glowing and he hugged me close. "You are the best Akiko!" He chuckled. I felt like I got smaller in his grip and managed to catch the scent of his body.

He actually smelled good, in a not so creepy way. After it seemed like I was going to pass out on the spot, he finally let go and I inhaled as much air as I could. "Sorry…" He apologized quickly scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I-its okay…" I said absently. "We can meet up Saturday if that's okay." I asked him. "Sure, I don't mind it. See you on Saturday." He smiled and just like that was gone.

I shut the door and leaned against it slowly falling to the ground. "Wow…" I smiled.

"Wow is right," Mika said standing and kneeling next to me. "Who was that hottie and where'd you meet?" She asked with a wide grin.

"A guy I met at the beginning of the year."


End file.
